


Benny gets SUCK

by TeethVomitz



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethVomitz/pseuds/TeethVomitz
Summary: 100 word challenge. Benny gets some succ.





	Benny gets SUCK

Shivers ran down Benny's spine with a gasp. He let out a choked sound as his hand gripped the hair of the other man between his legs. The waves of pleasure coming over him almost too much for him to handle. He felt himself twitch as the tongue went up his cunt. 

"Fu-Fuck. Oh god!" Benny moaned as he felt the man suck on his clit. He could feel himself shaking. With one hard suck he felt himself boil over. He stiffened and let out an almost yell. The other man pulled away and gave a kiss to benny's belly.


End file.
